


That 'you found me' prompt

by ofstormsandwolves



Series: That tumblr prompts series [25]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofstormsandwolves/pseuds/ofstormsandwolves
Summary: The Doctor has to collect Rose from (another) prison cell.





	That 'you found me' prompt

“You found me!”

The Doctor rolled his eyes. “Wasn’t difficult,” he told her gruffly as he frowned at Rose through the bars of her cell. “Just had to ask around for a small, blonde human with a tendency to wander off.” 

He flashed her an exaggerated smile then, and Rose rolled her eyes.

“Whatever,” she told him. “Are ya gettin’ me out of here, then?”

She pushed herself to her feet and brushed the dust from her jeans. It wasn’t the nicest of prisons, and clearly the species of this planet weren’t concerned that their concrete cells offered little comfort for their prisoners.

“They’re getting the paperwork sorted now,” the Doctor said, folding his arms across his chest. “I’ve had to arrange to pay for the damage, you know.”

“Oi!” Rose scowled. “It wasn’t my fault, I tripped! I tried to apologise to the bug bloke running the stall, but before I could I was being hauled off!”

The Doctor’s face softened a little at her explanation. “They said you sabotaged a market stall.”

Rose wrinkled her nose, frowning at him. “An’ you believed them? Why would I do that?”

“I don’t know,” he snapped gruffly, before glancing back up the corridor towards the entrance of the Police station. “When they come to release you, I’ll try to convince them to drop charges.”

Rose picked at her thumbnail. “You think they will?”

He shrugged. “Don’t see why not. It was clearly an over-reaction on the stall holder’s part.”

They fell into a slightly strained silence then. 

“Is travellin’ with you always like this?”

The Doctor frowned. “Not usually. Why?”

Rose shrugged, ducking her head down to hide the grin that was forming. “No reason. Jus’, I’ve been travelling with you for, what, two months? An’ this is the third time I’ve been arrested.”

He squinted at her through the bars of the cell. “And you’re sure that’s not your fault?”

She shrugged again. “Never had a criminal record back at home.”

“And I never spent so much time bailing my companion out of prison cells,” he countered, giving her a pointed look.

Rose met his gaze calmly, staring him out. “You just said yourself, this was an over-reaction. Alright, I’ll admit that last time was my fault, an’ I should’ve listened better when you were tellin’ me the rules of that culture. The first time, though, that was definitely your fault. You offended that green slug thing and nearly got us executed.”

The Doctor looked a little sheepish at that. “Yeah, well, got us out, didn’t I?”

Before Rose could respond, a small purple bug person appeared at the Doctor’s elbow. The bug clicked loudly to get the Time Lord’s attention, before holding out a sheaf of paper with one of its hands.

“This the paperwork?” the Doctor asked as he took the paper and looked it over.

The bug clicked.

The Doctor skimmed the paperwork, and signed the final sheet with a pen proffered once more by the bug.

“Doctor,” Rose prompted slowly, still eyeing the bug creature a little cautiously, “wha’ about the money?”

The bug creature had moved to unlock the cell then, and Rose slipped out quickly as the Doctor handed the creature the paperwork.

“You see,” the Doctor began with a smile Rose was beginning to see was a little forced, “my friend here insists that the incident was an accident. She wasn’t sabotaging anything. I blame those new shoes of hers.” He leaned a little closer to the bug creature to whisper conspiratorially. “She paid far too much for them, and she won’t admit they’re half a size too small.”

Behind him, Rose glared. “Oi!”

“So,” the Doctor straightened up as the bug clicked again, “the thing is, I won’t be paying the charge.”

The bug clicked. And clicked again, louder.

“Is it me,” Rose asked nervously, eyeing the bug uncertainly, “or is it soundin’ angry?”

The Doctor’s smile had become extremely forced, to the point where it looked like a grimace. “Rose,” he said slowly, “know what you were saying earlier about when I offended the slug creature?”

Rose glanced over at him briefly, eyes wide. “Yeah?”

“Well, I think I’ve just offended the bug creature too.”

He slipped his hand in hers.

“Run?” Rose asked quietly.

The Doctor glanced over his shoulder to look at her, flashed her a grin, and said one word. “Definitely.”


End file.
